Doctor Who Time and Space
Doctor Who Time and Space is a Doctor Who fan series that started broadcasting on Youtube in 2009 and is continuing on until 2012. To see the chronology in which the stories took place in the Doctor and his companion's timelines, visit Time and Space Chronology. Story Time and Space tells the story of the 12th Doctor and the 13th Doctor, with all Christmas Specials telling adventures of the 11th Doctor. The 11th Doctor (Rhys Cropper) travels with his companion Gregson (Kyle Cropper), the 12th Doctor (James Burnell) travels with his companions Zack (Daniel Isaac) and David Ranch (Jacob Edwards) and the 13th Doctor (Daniel Isaac) has one-off companions including Jake (Thomas Davis), Gregson Ranch and Zack Rogers. Season 1 tells the story of the 12th Doctor and his travels with Zack. Season 2 continues the 12th Doctors story with companions David and Zack Season 3 tells the story of the recently regenerated 13th Doctor and his on and off companions The 2009, 2010 and 2011 Christmas Specials tell the main stories of the 11th Doctor with companion Gregson. The 2012 Specials Season tells the remaining stories of the 11th Doctor's travels with Gregson, along with the final 2 part series finale of Time and Space. Episode List Time and Space consists of 3 seasons and the 2012 Specials, with 10 episodes and a Christmas Special per season (Discluding Season 3 which has no Christmas Special) with the 2012 Specials containing 5 episodes spread throughout 2012. Season 1 Specials (2009) Season 2 Specials (2010) Season 3 Specials (2011) 2012 Specials Monsters and Villains Season One *Axons *The Virus *Srunks *The Valcroma of Posca *Herbical Vashta Nerada *Cromatrites *Crastoff *The Master Season 2 *The Infected *Cromatrites *Crastoff *Granknoks *Dracko *The Nightmare Child *The Master *Jeb *General Meik *Cromatrite Doctor *The Black Hole *Minions of Dracko Season 3 *The Watcher *Dar Ell *Daleks *The Nightmare Child *Crastoff *Cromatrites *The Recture *Morbius *Zakatrons *Hagath *The Valeyard 2012 Specials *The Nightmare Child (Confirmed for 2011 Christmas Special) *Weeping Angels (Confirmed for Easter Special) *The Faceless(Confirmed for 2012 Christmas Special and 2013 New Years Special) *The Unknown (Confirmed for 2012 Christmas Special and 2013 New Years Special) Heroes *The Doctor *Zack Rogers *David Ranch *Gregson Ranch *Jake Ford *Lucas O'Brian Other Characters *Steve Ranks *Ben West *Jos *Sir Lancelot *King Arthur *The Professor *Russell Cast and Crew *James Burnell - The Doctor, Crastoff, Series main producer *Daniel Isaac - Zack Rogers, the 13th Doctor, Series main director and creator *Jacob Edwards - David Ranch *Christopher Ness - Weeping man, scientist, Ben *Joshua Ness - King Arthur, Steve, The Virus *Kristian Atkins - Jos *Nathan Cutcliffe - The Master *Daniel Lawrence - Luke Heril, Jeb *Troy Stone - Delivery Man *Rhys Cropper - The 11th Doctor *Kyle Cropper - Gregson Ranch *Kate Isaac - Running retarded girl *Thomas Davis - Jake Ford *Sharon Isaac - Zakatron Victim *Rhain Radford Burns - Script Writer DVD﻿ Spinoff A Spinoff to Time and Space was created in 2010 titled Defenders of Earth. The Film followed Zack Rogers and his story when he left the Doctor at the end of Season One in Earthdeath. The events of the story introduce Jake Ford and Lucas O'Brian as part of the Defenders Initiative along with Zack as their leader. The film eventually leads on into the ending of Defiance of an Illusion when Zack walks home after Lucas' death and encounters David with the time travelling device. An extended version of the film was confirmed in production in 2011 and will include more than 10 minutes of footage, explaining how Jake joined the team.